Past Vs Future
by collussus96
Summary: the charmed ones and Leo were told not to mess with Chris, but when they do, all hell breaks loose. Chris fights them and vows to stop Wyatt. only, this time, he wants to kill Wyatt. an unespected visitor shows up from the future, what will happen. But what happens when you decide to stop Wyatt from taking over, the best thing is, to take over the world yourself?
1. All hell breaks loose part one

"Candles check."

"Spell is right here." Phoebe said while standing next to Paige. "Good!" Piper commented before joining Phoebe and Paige at the book of Shadows. "Let's do it." Paige said before the Charmed ones started chanting.

_"Hear these words_

_ Hear my cry_

_Spirits from the_

_ Other side_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide"_

As the spell was chanted, Penelope, Patty and Prue Halliwell appeared in front of the Charmed ones before stepping through the circle making them somewhat human again.

"Hello darlings, not that I'm not happy to see you but why summoning the three of us?" Patty asked after a while.

"We have some questions about our white lighter Chris."

"Shoot." Prue responded.

"Okay, first of all, is he really from the future?" Phoebe asked.

"Yes, somehow the three of us are linked to you three and Wyatt." Grams said.

"What does our link has to do with any of this?" Paige asked confused.

"You see, normally, when you're dead. You can watch over your families and sometimes friends, but somehow the moment Chris arrived we linked with him." Patty said.

"Does that mean he's a Halliwell?" Paige asked.

"Not really, if he's from the future, he could be married to one of your future children. The thing is, we can only watch over our friends, and since we don't know him he has to be connected to us somehow. With blood or marriage." Prue said while rolling her eyes when she saw Paige's face when asking that.

"Oh hell no, he'll never marry one of our children!" Piper snapped.

_"You can't stop Love Piper, Do I need to remind you about the fact you married a white lighter and had a child with him?" Prue somewhat snapped, slightly angry at the Charmed ones their reaction._

_"That's different!" Piper huffed._

_"No, it's not. I saw you treating Chris like a piece of shit. I will warn you this once Piper, Chris has suffered a lot, he lost his entire family, his fiancé and child to the evil he is trying to stop from happening so he can save his family, fiancé and his little boy whom he lost in that war. When mom died, I was there and it was horrible. Sometimes I wished it was me who died, but Chris saw not only his mother die, but also his sister, fiancé, son, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends. He's a lot like me, strong, puts always his family before him. As ghosts we are able to look into his mind so the three of us saw everything that happened to him and it was horrible." Prue yelled._

_"I agree Prue, that's something no one should ever see. But what does this have to do with Wyatt?" Phoebe asked before her eyes widened._

_"What's wrong?" Paige asked before looking where Phoebe was looking before her jaw dropped. Chris was standing there with blood all over him. He looked awful, he was wounded. A huge gash was visible from the torn shirt, blood was everywhere. Piper watched too and her eyes widened, as well the three dead people were chocked. Chris, suddenly feeling very naked, covered his wound on his side with his right hand before going to the book of shadows. Piper, finally finding her voice again "Oh my god! What happened? Who did this?"_

_"Some demons." He replied while shrugging and before looking up and asking, "Why are there three dead people in here, no offence by the way." He said when he saw Grams glaring at him._

_"We…Uh… summoned them… because…" Phoebe said while starting to panic._

_"We wanted to see them, we missed them." Paige quickly finished off._

_"You know, there's personal gain written all over that spell, you know?" He asked while gripping his wound tighter. He was obviously in pain but he managed to mask it well. _

_"Yeahyeah, We should call Leo to heal you." Phoebe replied._

_"Yeah, this looks really nasty." Paige commented._

_"NO! I don't want him to heal me, by the way, I had worse and look! Here I am" He snapped._

_"I don't care what you think mister, you're sitting down here so Leo can heal you!" Piper scolded while pointing a finger at him. He scowled before orbing out._

_"He did not just orb away from me!" Piper snapped. While looking at the ceiling she called Leo who appeared immediately. _

_"What's wrong Piper?"_

_"Chris, that's what's wrong!"_

_"What did that lying scumbag do this time?"_

_"Hey Leo Wyatt! I dare you to call Chris that again because I promise you I will haunt you till I castrate you!" Patty said harshly._

_He scowled at Patty._

_"Leo, he was hunting demons again and is hurt, I told him to stay so he could heal you but he orbed away." Piper said._

_"Well, I can't sense him so he must be in the underworld."_

_"That's not where he is, I won't tell you anything anymore except the fact that he's a formidable witch lighter whom has no problem to cloak himself." Grams said before disappearing again._

_"Yes, and girls, don't be so harsh on him, there are things he can't tell you, it could change the future in negative ways." Patty said before Piper scoffed._

_"he's here to change the future so why would it do any harm?"_

_"Don't get smart on me!" Patty scolded before disappearing again._

_"Look piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, some things that happened in the other timeline cannot be known because they have to happen in this timeline as well. because of the danger you could change them in this timeline." Prue said before disappearing as well leaving four very annoyed people in the attic._

_"Seriously, they're picking his side?" Leo asked outraged._

_"Well, whatever happened in the future wasn't pretty Leo, he lost not only his family or fiancé, but also his son." Phoebe said softly before a tear slid down on her cheeks. Their neurotic, bitchy white lighter lost his son. That was something Phoebe could relate with, she as well lost her unborn child to evil. _

_"He had a kid in the future?" Leo asked surprised. He didn't think he would have a son at this young age, the white lighter might be an lying manipulative little bastard but losing your child was something Leo wouldn't even wish to happen to his enemies._

_"Yes. Oh god, I don't think I would be able to survive if something happened to Wyatt." Piper said before picking up Wyatt from his crib._

_"Yeah well, we're not doing any spell now Piper, sorry but I understand he doesn't want to tell how his family was slaughtered." Phoebe said._

_"No, we are going to do that spell, I know it must be hurtful to lose your child but the fact is, I don't trust him for one bit." Paige exclaimed before taking the book of shadows._

_Leo and Piper then nodded in agreement, then Phoebe went berserk._

_"How can you still want to do this!? What we are doing right here, is trying to see his memories! Those are private! By the way, I don't think I would be able to watch another child die!" Phoebe yelled_

_"Phoebe calm down, we all realize that but the fact is, we still don't trust him. Tell me Phoebe, if our Wyatt really killed his entire family, his fiancé and his son, why would he try to safe Wyatt instead of killing him when he's a toddler?" Piper asked. At that, Phoebe started to calm down._

_Leo orbed Wyatt up there with the elders before orbing back into the manor._

_"You're right but still, what we are going to do is invade his memories. Meaning, he would have to watch those things that happened to him in the future."_

_"That's his own fault, if he just would tell us everything, this wouldn't be necessary!" Piper snapped._

_"What wouldn't be necessary?" Chris asked while orbing in. his torn, dirty clothes were replaced with clean clothes. When the sisters and Leo saw him, they thought, that he somehow got healed._

_Piper didn't hesitate. She threw the potion at him, then Paige did, and then Phoebe did._

_"What the fuck?"_

_"I'm sorry Chris, but we can't trust you. We're not vanquishing you but we do want to know the truth. Or rather, we'll see it." Piper said before chanting the spell Phoebe wrote together with the two other Charmed Ones. Chris tried to orb out but couldn't. when he looked up confused, he saw Leo grin._

_'That bastard, he's blocking me!' Chris thought while starting to panic. Too much could be revealed, he couldn't let that happen. He had to stop them somehow. He was desperate, he launched lightning bolts towards the Charmed Ones. Purposely not hitting them, except Leo, he was hit by the bolt. Piper, totally pissed off made her next move by putting up her hands, ready to blow him up. Chris knew his mother so he quickly put up his shield causing the explosion to hit the shield before disappearing. Chris then, let his shield down and started glaring towards the rest in rage. He couldn't believe it, he couldn't believe that his own mother tried to blow him up._

_"Wha?" Paige and Phoebe stuttered when they saw Chris's amount of power._

_"Now you'll all listen to ME! I am sick of you all! Here I am, trying to stop the demon who turns Wyatt evil, and you all try to enter MY MEMORIES? Well fuck you all. You love to nag about how you wish you could live a normal live but newsflash, YOU'RE NOT NORMAL. YOU HAVE ALL MAGIC POWERS SO STOP BITCHING FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE!" Chris yelled shocking Phoebe. She never really saw Chris pissed but now she wished she never saw._

_Piper tried to yell back but Chris didn't let her. "You are all idiots! You think that you're almighty and unstoppable, but let me tell you. That attitude is going to get you killed someday. Every day I hunt down every possible threat to Wyatt. Every day I sleep about two hours, sometimes three which is a luxury. I want to save Wyatt and as a thank you, you want to see how I lost everything?" Chris screamed._

_"It's you." Piper stated._

_"Yeah, how can we be sure it isn't you who is the threat to Wyatt? Maybe you're the evil trying to change him." Leo continued accusingly._

_"I'm evil…I'M EVIL!?" Chris roared at them._

_Chris, who was pissed off already, became more furious when he noticed Piper was about to blow him up again. And that's when it became too much for Chris. If she wanted war, then war she could get. He didn't care anymore, he didn't care about his so-called family anymore, he didn't care of his brother anymore. After his son was killed by Wyatt, Chris fought the urge to not kill the toddler in this time. But now he was going to save the future, by eliminating the threat._

_Chris, again put up his shield so the blow didn't reach him. He then let his shield down again, glaring venomously at them, especially his mother._

_"Fine, you want war? You'll get war!" He yelled before levitating Piper, crashing her in a closet._

_Leo reacted immediately by shooting blue lightning at Chris which he deflected with a simple wave of his hand. The lightning hit the couch, blowing it to smithereens._

_"That all you've got elder? Pathetic." Chris spat at him before Chris sent golden lightning towards Leo. It hit him right in the chest making Leo fall onto the ground and squirm in pain. Leo's body was smoking and shaking. He groaned in pain, not being able to stand up._

_Paige reacted through orbing an sword towards Chris. Chris rolled his eyes before orbing the sword to him and throwing it towards Paige nearly hitting her. He then levitated her again a wall._

_Phoebe, not really wanting to, threw an vanquishing potion at Chris. Once it hit Chris, he merely laughed in her face._

_"You seriously think that that is enough to kill me?" He asked while laughing._

_Piper again tried to blow him up. It hit him square in the chest but he laughed even harder._

_"You want to see an explosion?" Chris asked before putting his arm up and make an explosion two meters away from them. The charmed ones and the elder were sent flying again the attic walls because of the force after that explosion while the window shattered._

_"Aw, tired of fighting me already?" Chris asked with a fake pout before continuing, "The charmed ones and an elder can't handle a teeny witch lighter?" he asked before shaking his head disappointedly. The four other tried to stand up but didn't get the chance to. Chris levitated them in the air, choking them, but not hard enough for them to die._

_"You're pathetic, all of you!" He sneered before orbing away in golden orbs causing them to fall onto the hard wooden floor in the attic._

* * *

**_Please review?_**

**_Tell me, should I continue this story?_**


	2. All hell breaks loose part two

**_Chapter two: All hell breaks loose part two_**

* * *

"What the fuck happened?" Piper groaned.

"He showed us his power, that's what happened." Paige replied before getting up.

"yeah, and now the only person that could help us turned against us because of us." Phoebe said while dusting of her clothes.

"LEO!" Piper screamed when she saw him on the floor unconscious. The Charmed Ones hurried over to Leo.

"Hey jackasses, come down here, Leo needs your help!" Piper yelled towards the ceiling, feeling relieved when she saw the female elder Sandra.

Sandra cursed when she saw Leo on the floor, she hurried to him, placing her hands on his chest. A glow emerged from her hands and Leo started to heal slowly.

"Why is it taking so long?" Piper yelled.

"He almost died Piper, I arrived just in time."

"That son of bitch, I'm so gonna kill him when I see him."

"I wonder how you'll do that?" a voice said behind them. The Charmed Ones turned around and saw Chris standing there nonchalantly.

"You son of-" Piper started before trying to blow up Chris.

"Again, that little trick doesn't work on me bitch!" Chris snapped before levitating her, smacking Piper against the wall.

"But then again, I'm not here for the three of you…" Chris continued.

"You're not getting Wyatt!" Piper snapped before trying to blow him up again. "Why isn't he blowing up?" Piper mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Because I'm way out of your league, and no, I don't want the brat…yet."

"Then why are you here bastard?" Piper snapped while still trying to blow him up.

"Enough!" Chris roared before shooting a lightning bolt at Piper which caused her to fall into unconsciousness.

Paige started throwing vanquishing potions at Chris while Phoebe hurried over to Piper. Chris however was sick of them, he blew up a box which contained weapons of vanquished demons, which was close to Paige. The explosion sent her flying against the wall. She fell onto the floor with a large smacking sound knocking her unconscious as well.

Without another move towards Phoebe, he orbed behind Sandra, paralyzing her with a lightning bolt in her back. She screamed before she fell onto the floor. Phoebe tried to get up, but before she could react, Chris orbed away with a paralyzed elder. Leo got up as well, still hurt but he could manage it. He quickly healed Piper, then Paige and then Phoebe.

"He took the elder Sandra Leo." Phoebe admitted.

"He what? How? Why ?"

"We called her to heal you." Piper started.

"Then Chris showed up and told us he was here for something, We thought he meant Wyatt but.." Paige continued.

"It looks like he was after the elder all along…" Phoebe finished.

"Why her and not me?" Leo asked enraged.

"Not to blow your bubble but he hates you." Paige commented dryly.

"And us as well because he thinks we betrayed him." Phoebe continued while scowling at the rest. She felt stupid. She shouldn't ever have agreed to that plan, and now their powerful ally turned against them.

"He is the one that attacked us!" Piper yelled furiously.

"NO HE DIDN'T, do I need to remind you that you tried to blow him up several times in the past, the fact we wanted to enter his memories doesn't really help our case you know." Phoebe snapped. Paige just stood there, thinking. The witch lighter isn't an ordinary one, that fact was for sure. In her years as a witch, she never saw someone as powerful as him. She first thought that he was like her but that wasn't the case. The power he showed, that was the power of someone who could easily overthrow the power of three. Paige shuddered at that thought while Piper and Phoebe were fully yelling at each other. Meanwhile Leo orbed up there with the other elders.

Up There

Leo orbed in, into the council room where the elders meet and make their decisions.

"Spare us the story Elder Leo, we already know and saw that Elder Sandra is taken." An Elder spoke up. It was Elder Zola, whom despised Wyatt since he's an offspring from a white lighter and a witch. Even though Paige is a charmed one, he wished she never existed, along with Wyatt. According to him, they should never been allowed to breath.

"Then you also witnessed his powers?" Leo asked.

"Yes, that is what worries us, he did not only defeated you and the Charmed Ones, but also managed to capture one of us." Another Elder spoke up.

"What are we going to do? I mean, can't you do anything to stop him, like take his wings?" Leo asked.

"We already tried that, but it isn't possible, since he's from another timeline. Even though we are pacifist, we do know how to fight, the Charmed Ones as well but we lost. He didn't even tired himself out, it's like he was almost sleeping of boredom when he was battling the four of you." Zola said before scowling at the thought of a new possible threat.

"I know, what do we do?" Leo asked once again.

The Elder looked at each other before the Elder Zola spoke up again. "You will do nothing, that man possesses a huge amount of power. He overpowered the Charmed Ones with ease, not to mention you, he nearly killed you. Even your vanquishing potions do not harm him. Go to the mansion again while we will discuss this matters with the Devine Ones. We'll contact you once we know more."

Leo simply nodded before orbing away.

When Leo orbed back into the attic he saw Piper and Phoebe still fighting. Knowing better then to try and stop them from fighting he orbed into the kitchen where Paige was. He knew better then to challenge a furious Piper Halliwell.

"What did the Elders say?" Paige asked once she noticed Leo.

"They're shocked by his amount of power."

"No shit." Paige answered before letting a low whistle.

"They're asking the Divine Ones for-"

"Who're the Divine Ones?" Paige interrupted Leo.

"Well, technically, they're our leaders."

"You mean that there are magical creatures who boss the Elders around? Paige asked surprised.

"I- Yes." He simply replied before turning around when he heard loud footsteps from the stairs. He heard the yelling getting louder so he figured out they were coming downstairs.

Meanwhile in the Underworld

"What do you have to gain from this?" The Elder asked Chris. She wasn't happy that he took her. The worst thing was, he took her to the Underworld. Chris didn't replied. He took off his shirt, and then his bandages, showing his wound. "Heal." He simply demanded.

She crossed her arms while glaring at him. "Now, or do I have to pay Leo another visit? And don't try anything funny because I will vanquish you!" He threatened which caused her to come closer and heal his wound. Once she was done, he put on his shirt again. "What are you trying to do? These cri-" he interrupted her in the middle of her sentence by hitting her with a lightning bold in her stomach. She fell onto the floor, unconscious. Chris just sighed before orbing himself and the Elder in a lair. The moment he orbed in, he was greeted with several energy balls and fire balls. He simply absorbed them, strengthening himself for the upcoming challenge. After a while, he got sick of it and started attacking as well. He focused his powers. He then shot several lightning bolts at once, vanquishing demons immediately. After a while the demons shimmered out. Seconds later a tall figure flamed in. Chris grinned like an idiot, his target was right where he wanted him.

"A foolish white lighter is trying to challenge me?" The figure asked in mock happiness.

"Oh dear god, I'm not a normal white lighter, I'm your worst nightmare." Chris snarled at the still invisible figure.

"Oh are you? If you think you can beat me boy, you're wrong!" The figure snarled before sending a fireball towards Chris which he simply caught with his hand. He obliterated the fire ball before sending a stream of golden lightning at the figure. The figure dodged before he laughed evilly while clapping his hands.

"It seems that I have a worthy opponent in here." He said while stepping closer, still clapping his hands.

* * *

**Here's chapter two, hope you enjoy it!**

**Who do you think the unknown dark figure is? Comment in your review box.**


	3. The incantation

**Chapter three: the incantation**

* * *

A loud high pitched scream could be heard all over the Underworld. Chris slayed the current source with ease, he knew he has to be careful around the Charmed Ones so he absorbed the fallen source his powers. He immediately left the cave with the still unconscious Elder and headed to the ceremonial place. He was becoming the new source before they would be able to stop him. A dark priest and an old seer awaited his arrival.

"My lord." The seer and the dark priest acknowledged while bowing. He grinned at his little welcome committee. Then he noticed the Elder again.

"Take the Elder to the cells, but make sure she doesn't escape or I'll have your heads." He sneered at them.

"As you wish." The seer said before taking the Elder away.

"As for you, I want you to do the incantation (It's the same ritual Cole had to do to become the source.) tonight, understand?"

"Yes, and if I may say, I'm happy to follow that order, at least now we have a new source not wasting any precious time." He happily commented before shimmering away.

Chris sat down, thinking. He needed somebody to heal on his side, he had Sandra but he wouldn't be able to turn her into his side…or could he? He got a smirk on his face before he orbed away.

* * *

Chris orbed into the place where the Order tried to turn Wyatt's morality. He smiled while picking up the wand. If he couldn't turn her willingly, he just would have to change her morality. Make her think good is evil and evil is good. He orbed back down at the cell the Elder Sandra was in. she was awake already, and the seer looked like she could kill her.

"Seer, go fetch my followers." Chris demanded. The seer nodded before leaving.

"You're the source? What happened with the last source?" she asked, clearly not knowing what happened in the time she was unconscious.

"I killed him of course."

"Somehow I feel as if you didn't turn evil completely. Tell me, why do all this?"

"I'm not evil, I'm stopping Wyatt from destroying the world by killing him."

"But why? As I heard from Elder Leo, he said you were here to try and save Wyatt."

"I guess I can tell you everything… He is in reality my brother." He confessed. The elder just gaped at him clearly not expecting that answer.

"Stop gaping like an idiot! Because of future consequences I couldn't tell them who I was, so I got rid of Leo to become their white lighter. However, the last straw was the fact they tried to see my memories and my mother wanting to blow me up."

"She what?"

"Tried to blow me up, multiple times. As for why my sudden turning as you like to call it. He killed my fiancé and my son, after that I still wanted to save them. But after what they did, I couldn't care less anymore."

"If I may ask, why tell me? If I get out of here, I'll tell them."

"Oh, you're not leaving, instead you're joining me." Chris stated.

"NEVER!" she yelled back at him which caused him to laugh.

He quickly recomposed himself. "But darling, you don't have a choice. You see…" He started. He took out the wand that changes your morality and showed her. "You will, whether you like it or not." The Elder her eyes widened once she realized what he was going to do.

"All for the greater good, No?" He asked innocently.

She tried to plead to him but to no avail. He aimed the wand towards the Elder and activated it.

* * *

Leo was called for an emergency meeting with the other Elders. He quickly orbed away without saying anything to the three witches. Once he orbed up there he saw the Elders in chaos. An elder called Odin ran towards him.

"What's wrong in here?" Leo asked getting worried.

"The source has been vanquished Leo!"

"And why is that a bad thing?"

"Because the one who did it was none other than Chris. We fear that Elder Sandra might be gone as well."

"What are we going to do?"

"You and the witches just follow Elder Zola's order and take care of each other."

Leo nodded before orbing down in the manor again with the three witches. They looked up at him, expecting an answer.

He gulped before opening his mouth, then closing it again. He took a deep breath before telling, "The Elders say that Chris vanquished the current source, we think he now has the powers of the source as well. And they also think that Elder Sandra is dead."

They all stared at him, speechless. They hadn't been expecting this. They quickly decided to fight him once more. Piper started making potions while Phoebe and Paige started writing spells. Leo picked Wyatt up from up there and orbed him to Victor. They spent hours working out a plan and in the late evening they left. They orbed right into the middle of the ceremony. They all figured out Chris knew they would come so they would just confront them. Paige and Piper became furious when they saw him turn around, roll his eyes before turning around again and whispering something in a woman her ear. Leo recognized the woman but he couldn't tell. The woman turned around and everyone their eyes widened. They saw the Elder Sandra stand there. The once white-golden multi-layered robes were grey and black. Before they could comprehend what was happening she shot lightning towards the four while Chris continued the incantation. The lightning hit Leo square in the chest. However, she wasn't done. She made her next move by targeting Paige. Also Paige was struck by the lightning. Phoebe threw a potion towards the Elder. The elder orbed away only to be blown up when she reappeared. She quickly rematerialized. By that time, Leo was already standing and Paige was struggling to get up.

"Sandra, why are you doing this?" Leo asked. She didn't answer, instead she just fired lightning towards them again. Leo and the Charmed Ones orbed away just in time. When they reappeared Chris was standing next to Sandra, indicating it was done. The new source had risen.

"What did you do to her?" Leo yelled at Chris. Instead he crossed his arms before whispering something in Sandra's ears. She nodded and orbed away.

"Where did you sent her?" Piper asked venomously.

"You'll see…" and with that he disappeared in golden orbs, leaving four shocked people in the lair full with demons. They quickly orbed away to the manor for safety.

* * *

"Eugh, I swear to god that I'll kill him!" Piper snarled while blowing up a vase.

"We already know that Piper, no wonder he turned against us." Phoebe replied.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on, I didn't trust him neither but I wouldn't ever dream of it to blow him up. He's only half-white lighter! If he wasn't this powerful you would have killed the guy. By the way, didn't you see? The first time he attacked us all was because of self-defense. Well, sort of… The second time I didn't attack him and he didn't harm me. What does that mean you think?" Phoebe said as if she was talking to a five year old child.

"That doesn't mean a shit!" Piper screamed, losing her temper a little.

"Actually it does…somehow…" Paige agreed while rubbing her temples.

"What are you implying?" Piper snapped.

"I'm not imp- what are you doing Phoebe?" Paige asked when she saw Phoebe placing candles in a circle.

"Summoning Prue, mom and grams again. They said they saw into his memories."

"How does that help?" Piper asked outraged.

"Everything! Because we need to understand him. Didn't you see his face at all when you and Leo accused him of being evil?" Phoebe asked pissed off.

"I say we do it." Paige said while Piper just nodded.

"I'll go fetch Wyatt with Victor." Leo said before disappearing in blue-white orbs.

_"Hear these words_

_ Hear my cry_

_Spirits from the_

_ Other side_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide"_

And once again, the three deceased Halliwells appeared. Only this time they were not happy to see them. Once they fully materialized Prue closed in distance with Piper before slapping her across the face. Paige and Phoebe weren't that lucky either since they were slapped by Patty and Penny.

"What the?" Piper whispered while holding her cheek. However, Prue wouldn't let her say a thing.

"You imbeciles! Even after we warned you, you still do something like that." Prue spat, unable to control her anger.

"What were we supposed to do? He lied to us the entire time. He manipulated us. We only want to know the truth." Piper yelled at Prue, losing her temper as well.

"Fine you want the truth, I'll give you one you incompetent bi-" , "Prue!" Patty scolded before looking at Penny. Penny nodded and Patty took Prue before both of them dissapeared.

"I'm very disappointed in you girls!" She scolded before sighing and continuing, "The truth is, Chris Perry his real identity is Christopher Perry Halliwell, second born son of you and your white lighter." Penny said, realizing they need to know so they could see their mistakes.

"What!?" the charmed ones shouted in disbelief.

* * *

**Review?**


	4. Chris Perry Halliwell and Cole team up…

**Chapter four; Chris Perry Halliwell and Cole team up… **

* * *

"Repeat that please?" Piper asked. "He's your son Piper. The man you treated like a demon, the man you threatened to blow up. The one who would be dead by now because of you if it wasn't for his powers."

"H-How is that p-possible?"

"Piper darling, do I really need to explain to you how you make babies?"

"I know how you have to make babies grams, I have one remember? But I mean, that isn't possible, Leo and I aren't together anymore."

"Let me start from the beginning, Chris split you up to become your white lighter, meaning, he made Leo an Elder. But in his future, Leo doesn't become an Elder before you give birth to your third child. he's your son and you also have a daughter whom died by the hands of future Wyatt. I'm not telling you anything else, but you need to know that Chris has the best meanings for Wyatt." "At least, he had." She corrected herself.

"Nonono, that isn't possible, MY son isn't evil and Chris IS NOT MY son!" "Believe whatever you want Piper, I don't care. I'm not alive anymore so it isn't my life that is in danger. Oh, and as warning. I can sense a very powerful witch nearby from the future. I don't know if he's evil or not but what I do know is-" Penny was saying before she looked up onto the ceiling. "I'm sorry darlings, but something is wrong across the Divide, I must be going." She said before disappearing, leaving three very confused witches.

"Ok, what was that? She looked like she was in danger or something." Phoebe asked.

"More important, we made our nephew our enemy!" Paige said.

"He's not my son, he's not a Halliwell." Piper snapped.

"Keep dreaming, you only say this because you tried to kill him multiple times Piper. And how could we not see it, he looks just like you except his eyes, those are Leo's. not to mention, his temper, like mother like son." Phoebe responded.

"What do you mean with that? He's not my son!" Piper yelled while storming through the attic door.

"Oh, that's really mature Piper." Phoebe snapped before following. Paige stumbled into the remains of their couch, she felt guilty. She felt really bad about how they treated him, the time he spent here in the past. However, a panicking Elder orbed in.

"Where's Piper and Phoebe?"

"Relax Leo, what's wrong?"

"That bastard, he took Victor." Leo yelled before orbing downstairs with Wyatt in his hands. Paige quickly followed, knowing it wouldn't get pretty.

"HE WHAT?" Paige heard Piper roar.

* * *

"Hello Victor, or should I say gramps?" Chris asked while entering the cell Victor was brought to by the Elder Sandra. "Wha…Chris? Why am I here? And why did you call me gramps?" Victor asked confused. From what he gathered, through his daughters their annoyance, he knew they weren't exactly friends.

"You're here because I simply gave the order, as for the second question, I'm Piper and Leo's second born." Before Victor could say something, three Demons shimmered in. "What news do you got for me?" He simply demanded, not sparing a second glance at them.

"Very good News my lord, I'm happy to tell you that we found the resurrection place for the demon Belthazor. "Very good indeed, you can start resurrecting him while I finish off with my dearest grandfather." He demanded.

The three demons shimmered away, Chris didn't hesitate before taking out the wand. Before Victor could even ask what that was, Chris activated it. This time it was easier, since he was mortal.

"Sandra!" "Yes?" She asked while orbing in. he growled when he saw her orbs, he would have to find a way to change the orbs their color. "Take my grandfather with you, from now on, you're his personal guard." He stated before orbing away.

* * *

"So this is his tomb huh?" Chris murmured while cocking up his eyebrow. It wasn't exactly classy, but Demons are filthy sleaze balls according to Chris. They didn't have any fashion taste. Once he finished off taking over the world, he'd give the underworld a little makeover he told himself while looking around in disgust. After 6 hours, the tomb exploded. Smoke was coming through the tomb. Slowly, Chris could see a figure walk out and he grinned. 'This is going to be a blast!' He thought. Within seconds, Cole vanquished the three Demons and headed towards Chris while conjuring an enormous fire ball.

"Are you the one who interrupted my sleep!" Cole hissed, clearly not happy.

"Yes, I think that you've slept enough Cole."

"Did I give you permission to call me that?" Cole yelled while throwing the enormous fire ball towards Chris. Chris reacted by sending a stream of lighting at the fire ball, canceling each other's attack.

"You must be really powerful if you can cancel my attack like that, now what do you want." Cole snarled.

"I want you to join me, to take over the entire world before Wyatt Halliwell does in the future."

"What's in it for me?"

"Phoebe Halliwell, when time comes, You'll have her." Chris replied while crossing his arms.

"That sure is tempting. Fine. However, I'll be your partner, not your servant, understood!"

"Fine by me, now let's pay them a little visit along with two other allies…" "Who?" "Sandra, take gramps and come here, now!" Chris ordered while looking to the ceiling. A moment later, they appeared in orbs, before disappearing again to the mansion with Chris and Cole.

"Hello witch, Elder…" Chris said while stretching.

"D-dad?"

"Let's get this show on a road, Cole, you search Paige and deal with her. As for you Sandra, I want you to go up there and bring me another Elder. Gramps, you deal with Phoebe, she's in the attic. And I'll be you're host for tonight MOM, DAD!" Chris roared. Cole then shimmered away while Sandra orbed away. Victor took a knife from the kitchen counter and headed towards the attic.

"What did you do to my father!"

"I made him see the light, Piper, do me a favor and back down. You're pregnant, I don't want to hurt your unborn child."

Leo started channeling his powers while Piper was gawking.

* * *

Cole shimmered in into Richard's house. He always hated Paige, and right now, he could pay her back for trying to vanquish him all these times when he wasn't doing anything wrong.

"Who're you? And what are you doing in my house? Richard asked, his voice raising. Cole simply rolled his eyes before throwing an athame towards him, hitting him in his shoulder. He fell onto the floor, groaning in pain. Paige orbed in when she noticed Richard was in danger. Her eyes widened when she saw Cole

"C-Cole?" Paige stuttered, not believing her own eyes.

"The one and the only bitch!" He snarled before conjuring an energy ball and throwing it towards Paige.

* * *

" Phoebe!"

"D-DAD , you're safe!" She cried when she saw her father. She walked towards him, coming closer to hug the man. She feared Chris might have done something to him as revenge. When she was inches away from him he pulled out his knife and pointed it at Phoebe, preparing to strike.

Her eyes widened in disbelief at her father.

* * *

**Please Review!**


	5. The confrontations

**Chapter five; The confrontations**

* * *

Paige yelped while jumping away from the energy ball aimed at her. Cole kept shooting energy balls at Paige in a fury. Paige herself, kept orbing from place to place, trying to not get hit. Cole paid no attention to the injured witch on the floor, he took that as an advantage. He took ahold of a few vanquishing potions, hurling it at Cole. Cole sneered when he was hit, hurling a fire ball at Richard, blasting him against a wall.

"You think a pathetic potion like that can actually hurt me?" Cole asked with an arched eyebrow.

"No, but this should!" a voice sneered before lightning hit Cole. "I never liked you anyway, guess that my mother's hate for you equals mine."

"Who the fuck are you?" Cole sneered while getting up his feet.

"Your worst nightmare! With other words, Paige's son!" the stranger snapped, sending another stream of lightning towards Cole.

"My son?" Paige questioned confused.

Cole blocked the lightning, sending a fire ball at him.

"Mom, get Richard out of here to the manor. Aunt Piper and Leo need help." He said, sneering at the mention of Leo.

Paige nodded before hurrying to Richard and orbing away.

"Now, let's get rid of you!" he said with a smirk.

"I think that I'm gonna enjoy killing Paige's son before she'll bite the dust." Cole sneered while summoning an enormous fire ball."

* * *

As Paige orbed in, she noticed Piper trying to blast Chris into oblivion. Leo was knocked out, laying unconscious on the floor.

"Piper, do me a favor and stop it, you can't hurt me." Chris said tiredly.

"Maybe mom can't, but I sure can big brother!" a female voice said, orbing in front of Piper.

"Melinda? What are you doing here in the past?"

"Stopping you from making a big mistake." Melinda retorted while rolling her eyes.

"This is not your business. Stay out of it." Chris snapped.

"It is when you're starting to act like Wyatt!" Melinda snapped back.

"I'm doing this to prevent Wyatt from taking over." Chris calmly explained.

"So, you're stopping Wyatt from taking over by taking over yourself?" Melinda asked disbelievingly.

"No, I'm stopping Wyatt by killing him."

"I can't let you do that, by the way, he isn't evil anymore. You are now. Our future changed, now you're the source." Melinda snapped.

"Then where is that abomination huh? Not here to help you?" Chris sneered back.

"No, he's helping out Phoebe." Melinda said. Right on cue, Wyatt orbed downstairs with Phoebe.

"I knocked grandpa out. He tried to stab aunt Phoebe." Wyatt explained. He turned to look at Chris, "Hello little brother."

"Don't call me little brother you son of a bitch!" Chris yelled in rage before sending streams of fire out of his palms at the adult Wyatt. A blue shield surrounded Wyatt, protecting himself from the nasty burns the fire would've given him.

"Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell!" Wyatt reprimanded.

Chris ignored him as he send an energy ball towards Wyatt before orbing away.

Melinda sighed.

"I guess it's safe to say that – Henry!"

"Hey, missed me?" Henry asked with a grin.

"You've been gone for like five minutes Henry." Melinda said with a sigh.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Piper yelled angrily, causing a vase to shatter.

"Now I know where you two got your terrible tempers from." Henry said while crossing his arm, rolling his eyes

"We do not have bad tempers!" Wyatt and Melinda snapped together.

"Sure you don't. anyway, I'm Henry Mitchell Halliwell and my mother dearest is none other than Paige." Henry said with a smirk before pointing at Melinda and Wyatt. "Those terrible two are Wyatt and Melinda Halliwell. Aunt Piper's daughters."

"Yay! I always wanted a son!" Paige chirped, pinching his cheek.

"Mom!" Henry protested while Wyatt and Melinda were snickering.

"Where's my future child?" Phoebe demanded.

"Prue is still in the future. You know, the resistance." Melinda explained.

"Hah! The resistance. Chris was lying all along! Wyatt isn't evil!" Piper said, thinking she had proof against Chris.

"No, he wasn't lying about me. I was evil, I killed aunt Phoebe and aunt Paige, along with half the world. If that isn't evil, then what IS evil." Wyatt confessed, feeling awkward.

"Yeah, so don't blame Chris!" Melinda reprimanded. "The only reason at the moment why I'm not bitch-slapping you is the fact that you're my mother! Because you turned him evil, he stopped Wyatt from turning evil. You three must have messed up really badly since he killed you three – oh and Leo."

"He's dad to you!" Piper reprimanded.

"No he isn't!' Wyatt snapped. "He might be our biological father but to us he's nothing."

"Now, if you excuse us, we have to find our cousin/brother." Henry said before orbing away. Wyatt and Melinda soon followed, cloaking themselves.

* * *

"What are we going to do? Those brats are powerful." Cole sneered angrily.

"Well Cole, they say I'm the new ruler in the future. You are going to get me from the future. Since they are from the same future as my evil counterpart, he'll know how to deal with them." Chris said with an evil smirk.

"And how in hell should I convince him to come?"

"by telling him we can destroy the abomination called Wyatt Matthew Halliwell together." Chris said before smirking.

"My my, looks like she got an elder after all." Chris murmured after sensing Sandra with another elder.

"Let me give you a little tip, annihilate the elders. They're a pain in the ass! You've got one, now you even have two. You don't need the rest, kill them! Kill them all!" Cole sneered.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO COLE!" Chris roared. "I will take care of them. But everything has its time. If I even want to consider their demise, then I'll need a distraction for those imbeciles."

"A distraction…called Future Source of all evil Christopher Halliwell." Cole finished with a smirk.

"Indeed. Go fetch me and then I'll let you join the hunt."

"I like killing white-lighters but I'd love killing some elders."

"The heavens will fall first, then the Underworld and at last Earth. The twice-blessed will fall and the world will be at our feet!"

"I'll be going then." Cole said with a smirk before shimmering away.

"Lord Christopher, the elder Sandra has arrived.

* * *

**Next chapter is coming!**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait, I'm not going to make excuses why I didn't update for so long.**

**Please review! ;p**


	6. Reinforcements

**Chapter six: reinforcements**

* * *

"Roland, Kevin, it is so nice of you two to visit me." Chris said sweetly.

"Let us go! You do realize you're declaring war against our kind, and The Charmed Ones nonetheless!" Roland spoke.

"And how dare you force Sandra to do your crimes?" Kevin snapped angrily.

Chris let out a booming laugh before glaring at the two Elders. It'd be a lie if the two Elders didn't feel intimidated.

"Oh no dear Kevin, how could I ever live with the crimes I did." Chris stated sarcastically, rolling his eyes in annoyance. "And you two will join Sandra as well, the three last Elders in existence."

"If you think that I'll join you, then you're wrong!" Roland stated angrily.

"Déjà vu much?" Chris said while smirking. He took out the wand, aiming it at the Elder Roland.

"Is that…" Roland started before the wand activated.

"Roland! NO! you'll pay for this, mark my words!" Kevin yelled as Chris started aiming the wand at Kevin before activating it.

* * *

"Balthazar, what a pleasant surprise. At least, it would be if you didn't come from the past, what do you want?!" Future Chris's voice boomed.

"Past Chris has an offer."

"And that would be?" F. Chris questioned as he closed in on the demon.

"An alliance."

F. Chris's eyebrows rose before he smirked. "What for?" He finally inquired.

"He wishes for you to join him in the past. Some future Halliwell scum arrived, seeking to stop u-"

"With other words, He wants me to face them while he kills off the Elders." F. Chris interjected. "Fine. Only because I succeeded to take them all down after five fucking years!" He spat.

"Also, I wish to ask something." Cole asked.

"Hm?"

"Do I have Phoebe in this future?"

"Her…And Paige!" Chris said with a smirk, "You suddenly decided you wanted them both, so I gave them to you."

Cole grimaced at the thought of him with Paige. he didn't want to kill himself, so why would he want someone as annoying like Paige? he fought the urge to gag.

"Go. And tell your Christopher that I'll be bringing reinforcements."

"Yes sir." Cole spoke before shimmering away. He chanted a spell Chris wrote for him to use to travel in time. As soon as he finished chanting, a portal appeared. While grinning in triumph he entered the portal.

"And so the grand battle begins!" Future Chris said, "Sandra!"

"Yes master?" Sandra inquired as she orbed in, bowing.

"Gather all my forces, we're going to the past."

"Yes master." Sandra said before bowing and disappearing in black orbs.

* * *

"He'll arrive soon." Cole confirmed with a smirk.

"Good. Very good. Now what should we do?"

"I have an idea." Cole piped up.

"Oh? And what would that plan be?"

"What if we help future you by capturing this timeline's Coop and Henry?"

"Yes. But they still need to impregnate my aunts. I only wish to kill Wyatt, not the rest. Leave me now."

"You can't order me around!" Cole snapped. Chris turned around in a fury, tking Cole into a wall, knocking him unconscious.

"Kevin. Roland." Chris summoned. Both Elders appeared in black orbs while bowing.

"Kevin, take Cole with you and take him into a cage. No one tells me what to do." Kevin nodded before bowing and orbing away with the unconscious demon.

"Roland, I want you to track the cupid Coop and bring him to me. But I want you to bring me the human Henry Mitchell first since he'll be a lot easier to find." Roland nodded, bowed and disappeared in black orbs.

As Roland's dark orbs disappeared, bright blue orbs appeared. Chris growled. Henry, Wyatt and Melinda appeared.

"Guards! Seize them!" Chris ordered as dozens of demons shimmered in or flamed in. the three future witches immediately started fighting them off while trying to talk Chris out of it.

The demons were actually winning until the Charmed Ones and Leo orbed in.

"Demons, attack everyone except the oldest Charmed One, she's mine!" Chris ordered as he came closer to Piper whom was trying to blast him.

Kevin orbed in with henry, struggling to break free from the Elders' clutches. Chris acted immediately, orbing behind Henry. He pressed a dagger against Henry's neck.

"Everyone stop." The demons stopped their attacks while the others turned to face Chris. Wyatt, Henry Jr., and Melinda paled when they saw Chris's hostage.

"Cousin, don't do anything foolish,-" Henry Jr. tried to plead.

"Shut up!" Chris interjected, "If you don't want him to die, you better disappear right now."

"Why should we?" Leo demanded sneeringly.

"Because he's my father!" Henry Jr. snapped. "Or he will be!" Paige's eyes widened.

"Leo, orb us away," Piper said.

"Why?"

"Because I'm not risking the life of my nephew!" Piper snapped.

Leo growled at Chris before orbing away with Piper. Phoebe orbed away with Paige, along with their future kids.

Chris disappeared, reappearing with the wand, activating it. when he finished, he turned to Kevin.

"Kevin, you're my uncle's guard. Do NOT fail me!" Chris ordered before disappearing in black orbs.

* * *

"How dare you lock me up!" Cole demanded furiously as he started throwing fire balls at the cage in a fury.

"Nobody tells me what to do. This is merely your punishment." Chris replied nonchalantly.

Cole growled. "I'm not you're your minion. I'm your equal."

"No we're not. I will still give you Phoebe after she's useless to me, but you're under my command. And if you wish to join me on the hunt against the Elders, you better bow to me you lowlife!" Chris demanded, smirking when Cole growled before doing what he was told.

"Good boy."

"I'm not a dog!" Cole snapped.

Chris laughed. "No, you're my minion. A slave. Nothing else."

* * *

**R&amp;R**


End file.
